This invention relates in general to ladies garments and, more particularly, to a new and improved bare midriff garment in the nature of a tank-top, half-shirt or cut-off tee shirt, sweat shirt or the like.
With the recent popularity in women's tank tops, cut-off shirts, and half-shirts, a need has developed for such an item that an athletic woman could wear, without a brassiere (hereinafter "bra"), and not be concerned with regard to a possible undesired exposure of the breasts in the course of vigorous activity.
Accordingly, the present invention is addressed to a stylish half-shirt garment not requiring the wearing of a bra therewith that will, nonetheless, preserve the wearer's modesty in the event of athletic activity involving abrupt upward or downward movement of the breasts.
The prior art in the present area is, to the knowledge of the inventor, reflected in only one patent, this being U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,174 (1984) to Cordova entitled "Woman's Garment".